So-called MIDI fuses are known in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, or described in German patent DE 10 2005 027 681 A1.
The fuse shown in FIG. 1 has a first contact blade 11, a second contact blade 12 and a fusion section (not shown), where the fusion section connects the first contact blade 11 with the second contact blade 12. The first contact blade 11, the second contact blade 12, and the fusion section are arranged in a common plane. The fusion section is enclosed by a housing 13, which is made of a nonconductive material, such as plastic. At least one portion of the first contact blade 11, and at least one portion of the second contact blade 12, protrude freely in opposite directions from housing 13. The fuse 10 has an opening 14 in the portion of the first contact blade 11 that protrudes from housing 13, allowing the fuse to be fastened to another part. Moreover, housing 13 protrudes relative to the common plane on either side of the plane and at about the same distance away from the plane.
If fastening fuse 10, shown in FIG. 1, to another part, e.g., with a screw, the torque applied to establish the screw connection is initiated by friction in the first contact blade 11, e.g., between the screw head and the first contact blade 11, causing fuse 10 to rotate, or when fastening the second contact blade 12 to another part, the portion between the first contact blade 11 and the second contact blade 12 is subjected to torque. A large part of the torque is absorbed by housing 13, whereby a part of the torque acts on the fusion section, i.e., mechanically loading the fusion section. This mechanical load affects the triggering properties of the melting temperature range.